Judas
by IIPersefoneII
Summary: The er staff is hostage at the hospital...a hostage situation is always stressfull....especially if the captor is someone you know...first er fic...r&r have fun..11th chapter now up! yaay!...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own er....i wish idid...then carter would be mine (Oo)....but he's not......so......*starts to cry*. A/N: this is around the end of season 9, only luca came back with carter...and benton, ross, and carol are in this fic...i'll explain that later.  
  
Judas  
  
Exam room 3, 11:36 p.m.  
  
The room was dark only a few lights lit, both doors where closed, a worthless do since the entire hospital was empty, a figure stood against the wall.  
  
''Why are you doing this?...'' Asked John, Calmly, trying to adjust the rope that kept hurting his wrists.  
  
''Why he asks...damn it Carter, i've hated you since get go...you have always taken what's mine!!!'' He yelled, angrily, he raised his left hand wich contained a 8mm gun and left it on a crash cart nearby, he then pulled out a needle and starter filling it with an unknown fluid.  
  
Everyone else looked at it with a shocked look on their faces...  
  
''What are you gonna do huh? what do you plan on accomplishing with all this?...'' Asked Benton, trying to stall as he realized at whom that needle was aimed.  
  
''I just want the respect i never got from everyone in this room...'' He said, as he started to walk around.  
  
''Listen i dont know you very well, but i know youre not gonna get it by doing this'' Yelled back Luca, in a desperate/explaining tone.  
  
He started to walk towards Carter, needle in hand ready to sting.  
  
''Except yours...'' he stopped, and started to pull back carter's right sleeve from behind the chair he was tied to as the others.  
  
''I dont want your respect, i couldnt care less, i just wanna make you pay for stealing what was meant for me, and the best way to do that is by making you hit rock bottom.....again'' He chuckled, at what he was about to do.  
  
Carter looked at his sleeve then the needle and finally to his ex colleague.  
  
''Please dont do this, we can talk'' He said firmly.  
  
He stopped for a minute to whisper something in his victim's ear...and then continued.  
  
''Where's the fun in that'' He ended, as the needle went in and back out, now empty.  
  
Hi, this is my first er fic...yaay i'm so excited....i hope u like it...i expect reviews....i mean it's right there , i wanna know what u think...oh this is a prologue...and there's much more to come...who is this man torturing his ex friends....try and guess...  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like........u like....u review... 


	2. Warning

Disclaimer: i don't....i swear...  
  
Warning  
  
Cook County General Hospital , just outside the ambulance bay, 6:21 a.m.  
  
Three figures stood infront of the entrance doors, contemplating what they could have missed since they left.  
  
''What do you guys think has happened since we left?'' Asked Doug Ross, looking over to Peter Benton and Carol Hathaway for answers, him being first to leave.  
  
They both laughed at this.  
  
''Well...Weaver came out of the closet'' Said Peter.  
  
Both Doug and Carol's jaws dropped.  
  
''it's not that much of a surprise though...'' Said Doug.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened with a swoosh revealing Kerry scolding Carter for something.  
  
''You can't be so careless John, you are the example here, they follow you , i don't think that practical jokes will get them to respect your authority!!'' Yelled Kerry, almost pushing John to the ground by her 'rath'.  
  
''Oh come on Dr. Weaver...there're hardly any patients today, it didn't hurt anybody...and it was pretty funny'' Said Carter, as he tried to hid the laughter.  
  
''Oh if i remember one thing is to never laugh when Kerry is on you for somehting'' Said Doug, as they where close enough to hear the discussion.  
  
Both Benton and Carol smiled at the sight of Weaver waving her arms furiously as she screamed at a paint covered Carter as he laughed under his hand.  
  
Finally Kerry gave up and went back inside, Carter was about to go too when he heard someone call him.  
  
''What did you do...'' Yelled Peter, as they started to walk towards him.  
  
John turned around and couldn't believe his eyes, his jaw dropped to the floor, it took him at least a minute to recover from his shock and greet his friends, after all the hello's and how are yous where answered, a question still remained unanswered.  
  
''So what did you do?'' Asked Carol, narrowing her eyes at Carter.  
  
He chuckled as he remembered.  
  
''Oh, hehe...well, umm you see, Deb and Susan where playing poker on the lounge, and me and Luca had this paint guns a kid had left, so we decided to 'surprise' them and i guess we got carried away...haha'' He explained, as he putted his right hand behind his head and laughed.  
  
''So i'm guessing Luca turn on you...'' Asked Carol.  
  
Carter looked at him with a confused look.  
  
He pointed at the paint that covered his scrubs.  
  
''Oh...haha...yeah...so are you going in?'' Said Carter, starting to walk back inside.  
  
''Hell yeah...i wanna see if this place has gone to ruins after i left'' Joked Doug, as they walked in.  
  
Lounge, 4:21 p.m.  
  
Peter was now finishing putting his stuff in his new locker, Doug was sitting on a couch alone, since Carol was already caught up with work, the door opened revealing Carter.  
  
''So how are you guys liking it, is it all coming back to you yet?'' He asked, as he plunged into a chair, soon followed by Peter.  
  
''Oh, yeah, as soon as i got upstairs Romano started to bark orders at me, by the way what the hell happened to him?'' Asked Peter.  
  
Doug looked up to Carter, with an 'oh yeah that' look on his face.  
  
''Well you see, about a year ago, he was on the roo...'' Carter was cut short, by a loud noise, that came from somewhere in the hospital.  
  
The three men turned all around them, as if the loud bang would have left some kind of clue behind, so they could determine from where it came from.  
  
Carter turned to them, they followed, soon they all stood and stared at the door.  
  
''That sounded an awfull lot like a gunshot'' Said Doug, making his way out the door and signaling for them to follow.  
  
Exam room 3, 4:23 p.m.  
  
They ran to where they supposed the noise had come from and in the 2 bed exam room, found a patient shot in the head and the other stabbed in the neck and belly, the walls and floor where covered in blood.  
  
Benton motioned for the shot victim and waved to Doug to check on the other.  
  
''I need some help'' Yelled Carter, peaking his head out the door, then motioning for the stabbed patient to help Doug.  
  
Luca and Deb where soon in the room, Deb went to Carter's direction as Luca went the other.  
  
''Oh man, who could have done something like these...'' Whispered Carter to himself , as he looked over the neck wound.  
  
Carter's sad tone, reminded Doug of what Carol told him about what had happened to him a few years ago, so he decided to get him away.  
  
''Hey why don't you go help Peter, we can handle this.'' Ordered Ross.  
  
Carter didn't needed to be told twice, he didn't want a case like this, it made him feel very uncomfortable, specially knowing that the guy that had done it, was running around freely through the hospital.  
  
He nodded a silent thanks and turned around to help his mentor, but was stopped by an angry surgeon coming their way.  
  
''He's dead'' He stated, silently.  
  
There was a long pause before Doug talked.  
  
''Well help me here then...i could use a surgeon.'' Yelled Doug, not wanting John to start thinking about anything but the patients care.  
  
They worked on him a while, but it was worthless the cuts where too deep and he had lost too much blood, the resucitating was not working.  
  
They stopped, and as soon as they did he flat lined.  
  
''Time of death...17:52.'' Whispered Peter, Luca turned the machine off.  
  
The room went completly silent, every head turned to John, expecting some kind of reaction out of him, anything to prove he was still alive.  
  
All this was way too familiar for him, he had been there before, walked this road, he wanted to scream, but he didn't, he just stood there and watched his blood covered gloves.  
  
'Who could have done this.' He looked up at the corpse infront of him. 'who was the psicho who did this....' He thought as he started to get angry.  
  
''Well who ever it was i'm gonna find him, you guys coming?'' He said out loud.  
  
Everyone was surprised by this sudden twist, they all thought he might have break down, but he didn't, so they nodded and started their search.  
  
hi, did you like it, i did, ooh what's to come...have you guessed who it is...as you can see this chapter is longer, the other was just a prologue they're suppossed to be short so enjoy and wait and review and comment and guess, lol...but especially review it's right about there (ala cartman...i don't own him either)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like.....u like?.....u review... 


	3. You

Disclaimer: i do not own ER, i do wish i did but i don't okay...*sobbs*...  
  
You...  
  
Cook County General Hospital, 6:14 p.m  
  
The cops didn't take long to arrive since they where doomed to stay close to the hospital, since most of the criminals ended there anyways.  
  
They started their questioning, the ones who found the victims where already out.  
  
They where finally free to search, they split into 2 groups, in one there was Carter and Benton and in the other Chen, Doug and Luka. The first looked upstairs as for the latter, they searched the ER completly.  
  
Surgical floor, 6:17 p.m.  
  
They where now in the surgical lounge, looking.  
  
Carter had been quiet, in fact the last words he had said where the answers for the police officers, Peter was getting worried, the John he knew always at least tried to make small talk, but now nothing not even a comment about the weather, for the looks he had locked himself into his thinking, and that was exactly what Benton was trying to prevent, he didn't want him contemplating on what happened, he knew it that was meant to bring flashbacks, and him being his best friend was not going to allow it.  
  
''So, how's being chief resident...too demanding?'' Said Peter, trying to say anything to get his former students to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
Carter was surprised by his mentor suddenly and out of nowhere question, he didn't know it, but it was a blessing for him to think about anything else right then, although he did know that the flashbacks where just around the corner, so he answered back.  
  
''Yeah, it takes a lot, specially when you have someone like Weaver breathing on your neck all the time.'' John smiled for the first time since they found the victims, Peter saw this and allowed himself to laugh.  
  
''How's Reace?" Asked Carter, as he opened the door to a free OR and saw no one.  
  
''He's good.'' He said nodding, then a silence fell, but not an uncomfortable one, it was a between great friends silence, and to Peter's surprise, it appeared that John wasn't getting flashbacks or bad thoughts; they kept looking but found nothing, so they decided to go and meet the other group down in the ER.  
  
ER, 6:16 p.m.  
  
Exam room 3 had been completly closed to public for the second time in 3 years, the blood on the floor and walls was almost completly dried and it gave the room a creepy decoration.  
  
Luka, Deb and Doug where searching everywhere not wanting to miss any spot.  
  
''Do you think it was a patient?'' Asked Deb, as she pulled a curtain in one of the exam rooms.  
  
''Maybe...probably a psych patient...'' Said Luka said this, the memory on Sobricki was fresh in their minds, they had finished looking and where now headed towards the lounge to wait for the other group to come down.  
  
Doug looked down, Carol had only told him that Lucy died in the 'accident' but never told him the whole story, so he sighed and decided to ask.  
  
''Guys...what actually happened...you know 3 years ago?'' He asked shily.  
  
Deb and Luka exchanged looks as if to decide who was gonna tell the painfull story, Luca looked up at Doug and motioned for him to sit, as he started to tell the story.  
  
''Well, it was Valentine's day, and Carter and Lucy had this psych patient...''  
  
''Paul Sobricki'' Interrupted Deb, her mind filled with flashbacks of when she greeted the patient himself after he had been raned over by a car.  
  
*Deb walking outside to greet a patient.  
  
''What have you got?'' Half yelled Chen.  
  
The paramedic starts to talk.  
  
''John doe, hit by a van running across michigan ave. No apparent head trauma, but repeating questions.'' He finished.  
  
Sobricki starts to mumble about a car and his dog.  
  
''He's a looney tune'' Added the 2nd EMT.  
  
''Why?'' Asked Deb.  
  
''Well for one he was running around buck naked in the freezing cold.'' Said the 2nd Paramedic.  
  
They bring him inside.  
  
''Get Weaver now!!'' Screamed Chen, realizing who he is.  
  
''You're not allowed to be doing this to me!!'' Yelled Sobricki from the gurney.  
  
''You're sure it's him?'' Asked Yosh.  
  
''Yeah it's him'' Answered Malik.*  
  
''Jing Mei, Jing Mei...'' Said Luca, waving his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
''Sorry...'' She mumbled.  
  
Luka then told the whole story to Doug, including what happened afterwards, with the fentanyl.  
  
The three stayed quiet.  
  
Doug couldn't believe his ears, he regreted leaving, he wished he could have been there for John, help him, he understood him, and remembered the day he saved that kid from drowning, he had had an awfull day and was about to smoke a marihuana cigar if it wasn't for that kid, he couln't help but understand Carter, at least he had a bigger excuse to give in.  
  
''Do you guys think it's kinda familiar the fact that it happened on exam room 3?'' Asked Deb, realizing this little coincidence.  
  
This got Luka and Doug thinking.  
  
''Did they called the psych ward to see if anyone got away...'' Asked Luka, curious.  
  
''Yeah...they said that no one got away...'' Answered Doug, Luca and Deb where trying to put two and two together.  
  
''Well that's odd...'' Whispered Deb to herself.  
  
They both nodded in agreement. Suddenly another gunshot was heard, they looked at each other and run to it.  
  
They bumped into Carter and Peter who where running downstairs and stopped just infront of the admin. desk, a known figure stood there with an 8mm gun in his hands, every staff member was shocked and in disbelief.  
  
Carter couldn't believe it and neither could Benton.  
  
The first to react was Carter, who's only word was...  
  
''You?...''  
  
hi, did u like it....c'mon it's so easy to guess.....i liked this chapter....k i'll leave you to review it's right there (ala cartman wich i don't own)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like...u like?...u review... 


	4. Traitor aka Judas

Disclaimer: I don't own ER...it wasn't me i swear...i didn't do it...  
  
A/N: I thought i'd put this here....this chapter does contain the name of who it is....your guessing suffering is over so...read enjoy and review bye.  
  
Traitor  
  
Carter stood in disbelief as he saw his ex surgical colleague, standing there waving a gun around, motioning for everybody to get down.  
  
''C'mon people...i want everybody down!!'' Yelled the deranged doctor.  
  
''Dale?...what the hell are you doing?'' Yelled Carter, he started to breathe heavy, as it all started to sank in, it had been him, but it didn't make any sense.  
  
Dale Edson, heard Carter and as soon as he did he walked towards him, he stopped when they where face to face, he raised his hand and put the gun to his victim's forhead and with it pushed him down to his knees.  
  
''You're coming with me'' Said Dale pointing at Benton, Kovac, Carol, Susan and Deb, he then pointed to Exam room 3, his gun still at Carter's forehead.  
  
They where all still shocked so the just stood there.  
  
Dale saw this and a clicking sound came out of the gun.  
  
''Move or he dies right here and now.'' He yelled pressing the gun further into his forehead.  
  
Carter's eyes where tight shut, he did this as soon as he heard the clicking sound not wanting to see what he would do.  
  
They all moved fast into the room, not wanting any 'accidents' to happen.  
  
''I want the hospital emptied in an hour or i'll start shooting them one by one.'' He threatened.  
  
With this said he grabbed Carter by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the room.  
  
The last that was heard out of the room was a shot and the sound of broken glass falling.  
  
hi, did u like it, i know i did...i know it's short...but at least now you know who it is...i wonder if anyone saw that coming lol....well eview it's right about there (ala cartman wich i don't own)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like...u like?...u review... 


	5. Start

Disclaimer: i do not own ER....if i did i would be rich....then i would be swimming in a pool filled with plastic balls with Noah Wyle next to me....*grins uncontrollably*...  
  
Start...  
  
Exam room 3, 6:21  
  
Dale had just shot a warning gun shot for them to start vacating the hospital, it had broken the window in the Exam room.  
  
Everyone was tied with rope to some chairs their captor had brought, they where facing each other.  
  
Edson was looking out the broken window, as the whole hospital emptied.  
  
They where staring at each other, and then at Dale, somehow trying to figure out what went wrong.  
  
''Why are you doing this, do you even realize that you killed 2 people huh?'' Said Carter, trying to get him to reconsider his actions.  
  
''Yes i did.'' He answered, calmly, not taking his eyes of the window.  
  
''But it was your fault they died...'' He continued, Carter's face dropped.  
  
''What do you mean, i wasn't the one who pulled the trigger nor the guy who ripped some poor guys neck and stomach!!'' He yelled in a defensive tone.  
  
''No, but it's your fault i came to do it!!'' He finished, his gun waving around, not leaving his hand.  
  
They all stood quiet. Dale then aproached Benton.  
  
''You are back...'' He chuckled at the perfect timing. ''Just in time, since part of this is your fault, and yours too'' He looked at everyone in the room.  
  
''Edson you are a surgeon use your head...you don't wanna do this'' Yelled Susan, moving uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
''How the hell do you know what i wanna do, how does anyone here know what i wan't or not do huh?'' Yelled Dale, like a kid who's candy was taken away.  
  
They al stared to one another, knowing that there was no changing his mind...for now at least.  
  
Cook County General Hospital, Ambulance Bay, 9:56 p.m.  
  
The remaining staff of the ER managed to pull their patients out, and now the patients and doctors of other wards where on their way out.  
  
Mark, Elizabeth, Carol, Romano and Kerry where mostly in charge of running the vaccancy of the hospital [1], and what now seemed the hostage situation next to a few detectives.  
  
The leading hostage detective aproached the four.  
  
''Hi, i'm detective Applegate and i need to ask you some questions...'' He said, in a serious tone.  
  
''Yes sure'' Answered Lizzie, for everyone.  
  
The detective took out a notepad and a pen, ready to write any notes and clues that might get the victims their freedom back.  
  
''Okay, does anyone of you know who the captor is?'' He asked.  
  
They all nodded and looked down. Robert spoked up.  
  
''Yes he's one of our surgeons, Dale Edson.'' He responded.  
  
''Well doesn't that make me feel safe...'' He murmured, as he scribbled in his pad.  
  
''Is he usually violent?'' He asked, as he finished with some notes.  
  
''No, he has never been violent, he is an ass though...he's alway.....'' Romano was interrupted by Mark.  
  
''There was that time when he got into a fight with Carter, but that was a long time ago'' Interrupted Mark.  
  
The detective scribbled some more.  
  
''And last, for now, i'm gonna need the phone number of the ER.'' He finished.  
  
''Yes of course'' Said Kerry, writing the number on a piece of paper and handing it to the detective, he started to walk away, but was stopped by a worried surgeon.  
  
''Will you be able to get them out'' Asked Lizzie.  
  
''Don't worry about it...we'll get them out'' He said reassuringly, as he walked away leaving 5 worried doctors behind.  
  
Exam room 3, 11:36 p.m.  
  
The room was dark only a few lights lit, both doors where closed, a worthless do since the entire hospital was empty, a figure stood against the wall.  
  
''Why are you doing this?...'' Asked John, Calmly, trying to adjust the rope that kept hurting his wrists.  
  
''Why he asks...damn it Carter, i've hated you since get go...you have always taken what's mine!!!'' He yelled, angrily, he raised his left hand wich contained a 8mm gun and left it on a crash cart nearby, he then pulled out a needle and starter filling it with an unknown fluid.  
  
Everyone else looked at it with a shocked look on their faces...  
  
''What are you gonna do huh? what do you plan on accomplishing with all this?...'' Asked Benton, trying to stall as he realized at whom that needle was aimed.  
  
''I just want the respect i never got from everyone in this room...'' He said, as he started to walk around.  
  
''Listen i dont know you very well, but i know youre not gonna get it by doing this'' Yelled back Luka, in a desperate/explaining tone.  
  
He started to walk towards Carter, needle in hand ready to sting.  
  
''Except yours...'' he stopped, and started to pull back Carter's right sleeve from behind the chair he was tied to as the others.  
  
''I dont want your respect, i couldnt care less, i just wanna make you pay for stealing what was meant for me, and the best way to do that is by making you hit rock bottom.....again'' He chuckled, at what he was about to do.  
  
Carter looked at his sleeve then the needle and finally to his ex colleague.  
  
''Please dont do this, we can talk'' He said firmly.  
  
He stopped for a minute to whisper something in his victim's ear...and then continued.  
  
''Where's the fun in that'' He ended, as the needle went in and back out, now empty.  
  
[1] I know, i know, i'm just gonna say, Mark miracously survived k, i think he needed to be there for this...  
  
hi, finally where in the now time...how are you liking it...review about any comments....it's right about there (ala cartman)(i don't own cartman either).  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like...u like?...u review... 


	6. Blurry

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, i wish i did though, neither the transcripts of may day nor all in the family (this goes for all the chappies).  
  
Blurry  
  
Exam room 3, 11:46 p.m  
  
Carter could feel the drug starting to kick in, he didn't know what it was but he knew it was very powerfull, he looked from one side to the other, his head moved in slow motion.  
  
Deb saw this and pointed it out to Peter and Luka, they turned their heads to him.  
  
''Carter...er..er'' Susan's voice echoed through Johns brain, he turned around to see 5 worried faces staring his way, he sighed heavily.  
  
''What did you give to him?!'' Yelled Deb, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
''Oh nothing, just a reminder...'' Dale chuckled at his dark joke.  
  
Carter's eyelids fought to stay up, he blinked a couple of times to try and adjust his sorroundings but failed, everything was so damn blurry.  
  
Dale squatted next to Carter and watched him, evily.  
  
''I see it's kicking in, isn't it?'' He asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
Carter just concentrated on his breathing, as he looked down at him, a confused frown spread on his face.  
  
''What did you give me?'' He whispered, his breathing became more laboured and his view more blurry.  
  
Dale decided to be an ass, so he started his little game.  
  
''Guess...'' He chuckled, Peter looked at him and narrowed his eyes, his mind was a complete mess, his feelings where a mixture between anger, disbelief, but mostly worry.  
  
''What did you gave him Edson?'' Asked Peter, his anger taking over.  
  
Susan and Deb where on the verge of tears, they where not ready for something like this at all, things had just startet to cool off.  
  
''Oooh, you really wanna know...i'll give you clues, he has used in the past'' He said, happy his game was working.  
  
''Fentanyl...'' Whispered Carter to himself, no more words escaped his mouth.  
  
Peter heard that word and all he could think about was that night, that dreadful and painful night.  
  
* Peter couldn't believe his eyes, Carter had just walked out on them.  
  
''What are you doing'' Asked Peter, as an angry John took stuff from his locker.  
  
''I don't need this, i've never needed this. I wanted to be a doctor, i wanted to help people, but i don't need their damn job'' He said, and started to walk away.  
  
''Carter, you don't want to do this'' Added Peter, as Carter was halfway through the door.  
  
''I'm not doing it, they are.'' He finished.  
  
Carter stormed out of the hospital, Peter hot in his trail.  
  
''Carter wait'' Said Peter.  
  
''NO'' He simply said.  
  
''Carter what are you gonna piss it all away?, everything you've worked for eight years of your life...'' He yelled still chasing him.  
  
''They're the ones handing the ultimatums'' He excused.  
  
''No ultimatums Carter, you're getting you're ass in that van.'' Yelled his mentor back.  
  
''Like hell i am'' He said with a snort.  
  
''You're not gonna do this'' He said.  
  
''They tell you that i'm some kind of junkie and you believe them and come you come down and AMBUSH ME!!'' Yelled Carter, to his mentor as he stopped.  
  
''Carter you're out of control man and if you can't see that i don't care but you are getting in that van'' Said Benton, as he grabbed Carter's arm and pushed him to the van.  
  
''Get in the van'' He repeated, angrily.  
  
''No'' Refused Carter.  
  
''Get in the van'' Ordered Peter, as he continued trying to get him on the van.  
  
''Don't touch me'' He said, totally out of himself.  
  
''Get in the...'' Peter was interrupted, by an offended John.  
  
''Don't touch me'' Ordered Carter.  
  
''What is it in you man?, this week Fentanyl, next week you end up dead or worst like your cousin as some babbling gork in a nursing home...'' Peter was interrupted by a punch to the face.  
  
''Carter look if you wanna fight that's cool man but you're getting you're ass in that van'' He finished, Carter eyes got teary, he tried to hold back the tears, but then gave in.  
  
Benton embraced him and comforted him.  
  
''It's alright man, it's alright Carter.'' *  
  
Peter couldn't stand the fact that his best friend might end up like that again because of some low life asshole.  
  
''You sick son of a bitch!!'' Yelled Peter, as he tried to get up and punch Edson, but couldn't, forgeting his restraints.  
  
''Tst tst tst'' Said Dale, as he waved his index finger 'no', and pointing the 8mm gun at him.  
  
''Standart procedure for cases like this it's to do no sudden movements Dr. Benton.'' Said Dale, as if he was teaching a lesson.  
  
''Go to hell'' Whispered Peter, loud enough for Dale to hear.  
  
''Oh no, the angry surgeon is mad at me'' Joked Dale.  
  
Carter's breathing seemed to be loud enough to make Dale turn around and leave Peter alone.  
  
''Dale, please, you can still do the right thing, just let us go so we can help Carter'' Explained Doug, they all nodded, except for Carter.  
  
Dale looked at them, but stopped at Carter.  
  
''What, you don't agree with your friends?'' Asked Dale, to a pale looking John.  
  
Carter was panting, his mind was playing games on him, everything was in slow motion, and the voices just ecchoed through his head.  
  
''Answer me!!'' Yelled Edson, his gun to the young doctors head.  
  
''I agree...ha*swallow*ha...you should go to hell'' Said John, between breaths, a fake smile spread across his face.  
  
This little comment of his didn't make Dale very happy so in the blink of an eye he hit John in the head with the back of the gun, and then placed it back to Carter's forehead, a clicking sound was heard.  
  
*RING*  
  
''Saved by the bell'' Said Edson to John, as he walked towards the ringing phone.  
  
''Hello, Cook County General Hospital, how may i help you?'' Answered Edson, in a jolly tone.  
  
hi, did u like it....please keep reviewing, keep my writing energy up...please *winks* it's right about there (ala cartman)(i don't own him)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like...u like?...u review... 


	7. And Then There Where 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ER nor the lines said in the show, also i don't own the group Nickelback(wich rules l,,l).  
  
And Then There Where 5...  
  
Every head turned around, including an exausted John, Luka turned a complete 180 to the phone, believing if he got close enough he could hear the person on the other side.  
  
''Yes, this is Dr. Edson...now what is it that you want, Mr. Applegate, was it?'' Responded Dale, in a cocky tone.  
  
''Yes sure why not?...okay i want a jet sky, and the new Nickelback album'' Joked the insaned surgeon.  
  
Peter took this given opportunity to check out how Carter was.  
  
''Carter...Carter...'' He whispered, causing John to turn to him.  
  
''What are you feeling?'' He asked, still whispering.  
  
Carter took a second or two to think about it.  
  
''Mmm....nauseated, lost, but mostly...just plain whoozy'' He struggled to say, he looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
''Okay...'' Said Peter to himself, as he studied his symptoms. ''I need you to stay awake for me okay?'' He whispered, a little louder since he noticed him nodding off.  
  
Jing Mei overheard this and remembered that awful Valentine's day.  
  
**They where whealing Carter in an elevator to the OR.  
  
''I want you to stay awake John. You stay awake until you get up there. You hear me?'' Said Deb, she wanted to follow him upstairs, hell she would follow him to the end of the world, but she knew he would be ok on Peter's hands.  
  
''Do you want FFP'' Asked Abby, as they ranned.  
  
''Yeah 2 units. Come on Carter, stay with me man.'' Said Peter, not loosing his friend of sight by a second.  
  
Elizabeth and Mark had just arrived.  
  
''How is he'' Asked Lizzie, looking at him, worried.  
  
''Stab wound with renal laceration, he's hypotensive, we're redlining him to the OR.'' Informed Peter.  
  
''Whoa, a patient did this?'' Asked Mark, in complete disbelief.  
  
''Yeah they're still looking for him.'' Answered Abby.  
  
''What's his pressure?'' Asked Lizzie, trying to do anything to help.  
  
''I've got this Elizabeth, Kerry needs you, Go, Go. Carter, Carter look at me, come on stay with me man, stay with me.'' Pleaded Peter in the elevator.**  
  
Peter noticed Jing Mei staring blankly at John.  
  
''Chen?'' He said, waving a hand infront of her snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
''What?...yeah, it justs...it brings me memorys...'' She answered.  
  
''Valentine's?'' He said, out of Carter's reach.  
  
She nodded yes.  
  
''I was thinking about that too'' Confesed the surgeon.  
  
There sharing was interrupted by Dale's sudden yells.  
  
''And why the hell, would i do that!!!'' He yelled, to the phone.  
  
''Peter is he ok?'' Whispered Susan, Doug and Luka behind her.  
  
Benton opened his mouth to speak, but was queited by John.  
  
''I'm fine'' He answered, not really wanting anyone to be worried.  
  
All that went through Peter's mind was. 'Where have i heard that before', he knew he wasn't fine, not even close to, he was a complete mess, physicly and mentally, he knew Carter was probably in flashbackville, but decided to stay queit.  
  
''Okay, you want someone, i'll give you someone!!'' Yelled Edson, the phone hit the floor as he motioned to the group, looked around a little and then walked to Susan, he grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her to the door.  
  
''Edson!!'' Yelled Doug, in fear of him hurting his friend.  
  
''Here!! now stop bugging me or the next one to go out won't be as lucky as her'' He ended, as he pushed her to the ground, into a cops arms.  
  
Dale went back to the group, untied them off the chair but not completly, except for Carter.  
  
''All of you go to the Admin. desk....any of you tries anything and i swear to god, i'll decorate this walls with his brains, i mean it this time'' He threatened, as his gun went to Carter's temple.  
  
They all watched helplessly at John, as they walked away slowly, after all, it could be the last time they saw him alive.  
  
*insert drum roll here * hi, did u like it, i hope u did, cause i did, lol, im just messin around, so got nothing to say but....Review please, since it keeps me going an inspired, pwease pweaty pwease with a chewy on top....it's right about there (ala cartman)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like...u like?...u review... 


	8. It's Been Awhile

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, i swear, i mean if i did, wich i don't, i've already told you people i'd be swimming in a pool filled with plastic balls with Noah Wyle by my side...but i don't...k...,neither do i own the song 'It's Been Awhile' by Staind.  
  
It's Been Awhile  
  
Exam room 3, 12:32 p.m  
  
All that went through Carter's mind, as Edson tied him to a new chair in Exam Room 3, was about how much that Staind song lyrics fitted his situation perfectly.  
  
And it's been awhile Since i can say that i wasn't addicted And it's been awhile Since i can say i love myself aswell And it's been awhile Since i've gone and f%cked things up just like i always do And it's been a while but all that shit seams to dissapeir when i'm with you  
  
He didn't know why but that last line remided him so much about Deb.  
  
And everything i can't remember  
  
As f%cked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that i've rendered  
  
I've gone and f%cked things up again  
  
Why must i feel this way  
  
Just make this go away  
  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
He wished for that last line to come true so badly, he wished for this to not happen, he wished for it all to go away, the shooting, Edson being their captor, them being hostage and the needle going in.  
  
''Why are you doing this?'' He somehow managed to say in a rusty voice, as the whole room spinned beneath his feet.  
  
''I think you know...'' Answered Dale, calmly, as he stared down at him.  
  
''Why?'' Repeated Carter, all he could think of now, was that if Dale had just done a thing like this, he atleast deserved an explanation.  
  
''Because...'' Started Edson. ''It was the time for me to finally take my revenge, you see it's like these...ever since i've got here, you've taken what should have been mine'' He paused.  
  
''...Harper, the respect of almost every surgeon in this hopsital and.......Lucy'' He whispered.  
  
''I didn't take anyone or anything from you, you did that all on your own'' He fought to say.  
  
''NO!!, you took Lucy, and now she's lifeless six feet under and it's all your fault!!'' Yelled Edson, as his eyes got watery.  
  
''I didn't kill Lucy, Dale...you know that'' Answered Carter, his eyes now teary also.  
  
''You may not have been the stabber, but she died beacause you didn't supervise....'' He paused. ''She died because...she died because of you'' He whispered.  
  
Carter couldn't say anything, specially because he thought so himself, he did believe that if he'd supervised her, that wouldn't have happened at all, if he was more responsable and less childish they would both be alive and kicking right now.  
  
''That's why you are going to suffer...'' He threatend, as he took another needle and filled it with the same kind of fluid he had done before.  
  
As John passed out, the lyrics where still ringing in his head.  
  
And everything i can't remember  
  
As f%cked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that i've rendered  
  
I've gone and f%cked things up again  
  
Why must i feel this way?  
  
Just make this go away Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile Since i could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been a while Since i said i'm sorry  
  
As the darkness took over, a few silent words escaped his mouth.  
  
''I'm sorry Lucy...''  
  
hi, i know i haven't posted it's just that my computer is not working well and i had to find another one, i actually have 3 more chapters written (the ending is not among those...yet) well please review i love it when you do...it gets me up....anywho...it's right about there (ala cartman, i don't own him)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v i like...u like?...u review... 


	9. It Runs In The Family

Disclaimer: I don't, it wasnt me....im not that bright anyways...i do not own 'Bayley's either'  
  
It Runs In The Family  
  
Exam Room 3, 12:52 p.m.  
  
The room was dark, and the few lights that shined through the tiny windows of the doors gave everything a creepy shade.  
  
''Do you know that you're in withdrawl John?'' Asked Edson, taking a few steps back so he could contemplate all the suffering he'd caused.  
  
Carter wanted to hit Dale to his senses and made him realize that he was wrong, but he felt that if he moved, just an inch he might puke so he painfullydecided to stay still.  
  
''I wonder...if i where to let you live this, if you'd go back to drugs'' He said, not even trying to cover his chuckle.  
  
''You probably would, i mean your addiction problem seems to run in the family doesn't it?...you can't help it can you?...i remember i overheard a conversation you had, saying your mom was high and all, i bet your whole family are tight friends with mr. Bayley's...and we can't forget about your junkie cousin, Jake was it?'' He said with disgust.  
  
''His name is Chase'' Whispered Carter, all his energy concentrated on trying to make the room to stop spinning.  
  
''So, sorry, your druggie cousin Chase!!'' He laughed, as if he where talking about some kind of filthy bug, one who didn't even deserve a name.  
  
Suddenly Carter remembered something.  
  
''Can i ask you for something'' He pleaded, in a sad tone, as if he where asking for a last wish.  
  
''Ohhh, this should be interesting...''Teased Dale, as he pulled out a chair and sitted near him, as if to appear honestly interested.  
  
''Let the others go, you don't need them, you have me, why keep them here?'' He asked, attempting somewhat of a negotiation, this caused Edson to abruptly stand.  
  
''Wait, wait, wait!!....you don't get to ask for anything, they are suffering and will suffer.........because of you'' Sputted angrily Dale, at a now more conscious John.  
  
''Now that i think about it you've made everyone in your life suffer...Harper, Lucy, Gant...remember him?...he probably offed himself because you weren't there'' Explained Edson, Carter wanted to yell 'lier', but he couldn't, because deep down he believed every last word that came out of Dale's mouth, he always though it was his fault, but all he could do now was try to get his friends out.  
  
Dale thought for a while, and discovered a soft spot.  
  
''You want them out...''He half yelled, as he then untied him, grabbed him by the collar again and dragged him back to the room where this nightmare had started...  
  
Admin Desk, 12:52 p.m.  
  
They had all stayed silent for a long time, just letting the recent events sank in, when they finally did, Luka was first to speak up.  
  
''What do you think he's gonna do?''He whispered, his eyes glued to the floor.  
  
That was one of the most painfullest question ever to cross their minds, they honestly didn't know.  
  
Jing Mei's mind was a mess, all that ran through her head was John, he meant to much to her, she had first found out this on February 14th 200, and then not long after that it was reminded to her, another time...  
  
**Carter walked in Exam Room 3, a faint smile spread across his face, as soon as he saw their faces though, Peter, Deb and the others, that smile turn upside down into a frown.  
  
''Oh god give me a brake'' He said, as he tried to leave, a bittered laugh escaped his mouth.  
  
''John'' Said Kerry.  
  
''Carter just listen'' Pleaded Mark.  
  
''No, i told you i'm on painkillers for my back, but i'm functioning''He explained, as he turned around.  
  
''Dr. Carter?, it would be wise to be quiet and listen''Suggested Anspaugh in a threatening voice, this seemed to scare John a little, so he decided to listen, he stood shily in the corner of the room.  
  
''My van is parked outside, we have a ticket to Atlanta, there's a drug rehab...there's a drug rehab centre there that specialises in treating doctors with addictions''Explained painfully Mark.  
  
''Well that's great, but i'm on prescribed painkillers for my back and that doesn't make me a drug addict and i think you all know it''He said, as he tried to leave again.  
  
''I'm not finished !!...it is apparent to all of us that you have a drug problem, therefore we can not allow you to continue work here or anywhere else as a physician, so you have two choices.Get in the van, go to the airport, check yourself in and when you come back we will support you in any way that we can''Ended Mark.  
  
''Or, i'm fired?''He challenged.  
  
''Yeah'' Said Mark.  
  
Carter was in disbelief, and acted as if he shouldn't be hearing these.  
  
''Everyone in these room cares about you, no one's judging you''Added Anspaugh.  
  
''Yes you are, you've already judged me, you have no idea what i've been through these past few months but i've beenhere, i've showed up i haven't made excuses, i haven't complained''He said, in a defensive tone.  
  
''That's not the point''Contradicted Kerry.  
  
''No, that is the point!!...can anybody tell me that uh, uh i've endangered patients?, i mean can anybody say that my performance has changed hmm?, that i'm some kind of aliability?''He continued.  
  
''John, you put a patient into anaphylactive shock by giving her bactrum when she told you that she was allergic to it''Answered Jing Mei.  
  
''And you almost killed someone by leaving a guide wire in their chest, is this about mistakes?''He threatend, as he got face to face with Deb.  
  
''Hell, i saved your ass this afternoon'' He yelled turning towards Mark.  
  
''John you're demostrating compulsive drug seeking behavior''Said Kerry, in a soft voice.  
  
''When, just tel me when?''He defended, now being cornered by Weaver.  
  
''You know what?i believe bailing Fentanyl in the trauma room qualifies''She yelled, tired of explaining.  
  
''Well i told you i didn't do that, you wanna call me a liar, fine, call me a liar but i didn't do that''Yelled Carter, to the entire room.  
  
''Okay show us your wrists''She said, looking for evidence to prove her case.  
  
''What?''He was shocked and confused.  
  
''SHOW US YOUR WRISTS!!''She yelled, no more patience left.  
  
John looked around, as if it was all a joke.  
  
''Are we looking for trace marks''He teased, sarcastically.  
  
''Yeah''She answered, in a sad soft tone.  
  
''Well there, see?...here do you want me to roll up my sleeves?''He proved.  
  
''Take off your watch!!''She yelled back.  
  
At this point he knew he was caught.  
  
''Uh? you know what?...forget it''He said, as he went to the door.  
  
''This is your only chance''Yelled Mark, trying to make him reconsider.  
  
''Great, quit!!''He yelled as he threw them his lab coat and went through the door.  
  
''Well, is that it...''Asked Anspaugh.  
  
''No''Answered Peter, as he grabbed his jacket and followed Carter**  
  
Jing Mei recalled all this, and tears started to fall down her face, she looked up at Benton, he had the same look on his face, they both cared deeply for John, tehy where best friends after all, you couldn't expect less, but Deb always thought of John as more.  
  
Everyone's thoughts where interrupted by Edson's sudden charge in the room, Carter in tow, he pushed him to the floor.  
  
''YOU WANT THEM OUT??...PICK!!...''He yelled at Carter, everyone was in shock.  
  
''Pick what?!''He asked, not really wanting to know the answer to his question.  
  
Dale looked down to him, then around him and came back to John, and simply said.  
  
''Who gets the bullet.....''  
  
hi, did u like? i did...please review and i'm so sorry for the tardiness my comp can't upload chapters nor send email...(stupid ass computer) so i had to copy the chapters in to my dads office comp.....well anywho please review people you know i like it, it's right about there (ala cartman, yes the dude i don't own)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
vi like...u like?...u review 


	10. Choices

Disclaimer:I don't own them i swear *breaks down as she fall to her knees*....  
  
Choices  
  
Carter's face completly dropped as he heard this.  
  
''So, who do you pick?'' He said, as he smiled.  
  
John started to breath heavily, how was he supossed to answer a question like   
  
that?.  
  
Cook County General Hospital, Ambulance Bay, 1:03 a.m.  
  
The crime scene was now full with reporters, there where news choppers all over the   
  
place.  
  
''I can't believe this is happening...'' Said Lizzie, to the other five, in her smooth british   
  
accent, Susan had just joined them.  
  
''Yeah it's crazy, i never thought Dale was capable of this''Added Carol, looking back   
  
at county.  
  
''He was always an ass'' Said Robert, as Dvte. Applegate walked thier way while   
  
talking in to some kind of walkie talkie.  
  
''Yes, okay, i want snipers ready to dhoot at sight...yes...okay'' He said to the walkie,   
  
as placed it back in his belt.  
  
''What's going on?'' Asked Mark, in a worried tone.  
  
''Well it appears that one of our snipers has a clear shot of the captor'' He explained.  
  
''But i thought he was 'undetectable' '' Said Susan to the Dtve.  
  
''He was, but it looks like he screwed up, he is near the netrance, there...'' He said, as   
  
he pointed his finger at a figure behind the doors.  
  
''Whta are you gonna do?'' Asked Robert, worried, a feeling he showed almost never.  
  
Applegate stayed quiet for a minute, not wanting to explain them, what was about to   
  
happen, they all looked at him expecting an answer, so he gaved them one, as soft as   
  
he could.  
  
''Well, there is no other chance to get them out un hurt, since this guy is not willing to   
  
negociate, so to get them out we're gonna have to....shoot the captor'' He said, as he   
  
looked back at the doors.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
''But what if...if he starts shooting, what happends if you miss?'' Asked Carol, her hand   
  
covering her mouth in pure horror of what was next and picturing all the things that could  
  
go wrong.  
  
''We won't'' Said the Dtve. confident in his men, as he walked awayto give the orders.  
  
''I hope so'' Whispered Mark, looking at the doors, to his captive friends.  
  
''I hope so...'' He repeated himself.  
  
Admin. Desk, 1:03 a.m.  
  
''What?, can't pick?'' Asked Edson, as if he was talking about pieces of candy.  
  
''Dale just let them leave, you don't need them, i'll stay'' Yelled Carter, in a pleading/desperate tone.  
  
''I want you to pick!!'' He said.  
  
''Well i can't!!'' He yelled back, his emotions finally taking over, letting his mind rest for a while, bad time to rest though.  
  
''Fine, okay...''He answered calmly, almost civilized, John let out a relief sigh.  
  
Dale raised his gun at shoulder lenght.  
  
''Then i'll chose for you'' He yelled and pointed the gun at Deb.  
  
Carter's face dropped, as he stood up as quickly as he body allowed him to and got infront of Jing Mei.  
  
''Don't do this Edson, please!!!'' He pleaded.  
  
''Why?, can't stand another death at your expense?, can't take the weight on your shoulders?'' He said, not puting the gun down, he took the safety off with a click and pulled the trigger.  
  
*BANG**BANG*  
  
hi, mhuahahahaha(----------------- evil chuckle) a cliffie, you'll have to suffer mhuahahaha *cough cough* hairball *cough cough*, oh well i wann asay my comp. its fixed meaning i can write again...yaay...hey do u know what time it is?....well its time to review (god that sounded lame) ok seriously review it's right about there (ala cartman, i dont own this chubbie character btw)  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
vi like...u like?....u review 


	11. Knock Out

Dislaimer: I do not own ER... i would like to though...(Oo)...(ps: i'm gonna be a doctor and i know tons of procedures, but follow me on this one 'cause i know some may be wrong...so sorry, this goes for all the chapters)...  
  
Knock Out  
  
All that could be heard was the eccho from both Dale's shots, in some sort of sports replay, Carter had managed to pushe himself and Deb to the floor dodging the bullets, after this a long silence followed.  
  
''Are you okay?'' Whispered Jing Mei, it seemed that after the push she had ended up on top of John.  
  
''Yeah, are you?'' He asked back, still a little confused.  
  
''Yeah'' Whispered Deb, they were now face to face, somehow lost in each others eyes, 'I can't belive i never saw how beautifull she is...' Thought John, for a moment forgetting in exactly what situation they were in, then as they noticed their 'position', Jing Mei rolled off of Carter.  
  
Dale was beyond mad, he couldn't believe the luck of some people...'two shots and none hits him...unfreakin believable' He thought as he walked towards them, his gun pointed downwards.  
  
*RING*  
  
''Twice in one day, bor are you lucky Carter'' He said, as he turned around and answered the phone.  
  
''Hello again Mr. Applegate'' He said.  
  
Carter waved his hand to his friends letting them know they were fine, he looked up at Dale, then to the ground where he found a broken piece of glass, perfect to cut rope.  
  
'YES' He thought, as he picked it up and started to cut through his restraints.  
  
''What, where?...well i think you're bluffing...WELL I DON'T SEE HIM!!'' Yelled Edson into the phone.  
  
''Oh, c'mon, cut cut....yes'' Whispered John to himself as his restraining enemy had just broken loose leaving him to his first plan.  
  
Jing Mei stared at Carter, seeing the look on his face she asked.  
  
''John, what are you gonna do?'' She said in a worried tone, as he squatted upwards getting into a somewhat prefighting stance.  
  
He looked at her for a second, her being the only thing making him stop to think about his actions, he then looked at Dale, his decion was made.  
  
''Could you tell me where are they?!.....your suppose snipers...'' Yelled the captor into the phone, his gun surprisingly never leaving his hand.  
  
John looked at Deb for one last time before proceding, she knew that look, and for another moment that night everything just seemed to completly stop, she motioned her head 'NO'.  
  
''Sorry'' He whispered, he got up and charged fiercely at Edson with all the strength left in his weakend body.  
  
Many 'John's' and 'Carter's' were heard across the room, as he actioned football style on Dale.  
  
''Aaaahh'' Screamed John, a battle cry.  
  
''I still don't.....what the...!!'' Yelled Edson, dropping the phone and gun as he got pinned to the ground by his supposly very well tied victim.  
  
''Ughh'' Moaned Dale, he didn't saw this coming..he didn't saw it all, so he got up quickly and charged back at John, hitting him in the stomach.  
  
It was now Dale's turn as he pinned Carter up against the wall with a thud.  
  
''Aaaaahh!!'' Cried John in pain, as his back hit the wall, Edson's fists clenching Carter's shirt collar.  
  
''That really hurt, didn't it?...i mean with all the painkillers i gave you, you should have passed out already'' He said, as he pushed him more and more into the oh so hard and unforgiving wall.  
  
''As i said before, ahh....go-to-hell...''Said Carter, as he gathered his strength and pushed Dale off of him, pushing him directly into a tray, Edson headed fiercely to the floor.  
  
''Go, guys get out of here!!'' Yelled Carter, at his shocked and worried friends.  
  
John stood there waving like crazy for them to leave, but was suddenly pushed a couple of steps by a surprise upperjav from Dale.  
  
Carter struggled to stand straight as a sudden wave of nausea hit him with a vengeance, they both looked at each other, hate written in their eyes.  
  
''You realise by the looks of it, you;re gonna pass out any minute'' Said Edson, clenching his hand into a fist again, ready to give the last blow.  
  
Carter concentrated on his breathing for a while, then looked back at Dale.  
  
''I'll take you with me'' He whispered just loud enough for Dale to hear, and with that they both charged at each other, ready for all hell to brake loose.  
  
''You're going down'' Yelled Edson.  
  
''So are you'' Said Carter, not caring ig he got hurt in the process.  
  
Both their punches found their target at the perfect timing, landing them both in the ground with a thud, totally unconscience.  
  
hi please review people i need them to continue, you guys keep me energetic...it'll only take you what a minute....A MINUTE PEOPLE!!...it's right about there(ala cartman, i don't own----------------him).  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
vi like...u like?...u review... 


End file.
